Kyoko & the Yuris vs a Yaoi Fan Clubs' Convention
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Kyoki finds out about a Yaoi fan clubs' convention which needs to be put down at all costs


It was a cloudy night, where the garls had gathered in Yui's house MD & were basicaaly talking abot stupid fucking shiet as usual. Then, Kyrioko saw a leaflet that had a Yaoi club convention & Kroko got veri angry & sed.

"Why are these mental bitches not praising Mirakaroon & her 7 lez gfs & praise those gay ships from 45th rate anime fuck." said Kyoka.

"Well, you might be a filthy lesbian whore that enjoys lesbian ships like 967% of this fanfiction site, but notto everyone is lik yu nigga shut up." Said Yui being the most logical of the 2. And by logical I mean "cum in my ass senpai & call me Obama" – fresh spawned loli 2017

"This why you can't get pussi anymaur Kyoko chan" – said Chinatsu who obviously hated that Azerbaijan lesbina "Be nice gaiz, we must at list check out what's there to see" said Akarin in an acceptable manner, while spitting in Kyokyo's face like she was a Buzzflea employee.

"Stop unleashing your saliva on my fache cause I'll fall for you" Kyokarjacker said to Akari, because hse liked that masoxistic weird fucking shit. "NANI!?" said Akarin with a disturbed looke.

"Ok, you're right Akarin, let's go to dat swamp of dog shit anal gay lovers" Yui said & the girls agreead to gog the next day

The next mornoinog, the girls had gone to the place where those fag worshippers were being atrocious & shat in the back of the building for starters. "Is this a form of protest to these anal sickos?" Akari said, clearly questioning Kyoko's motives & views of a protest. "Yes!" Kyoko said & then the girls continued shitting in the back of the skyscraper.

Then, they went in. They saw the lobby, where the lobby manager saw them & sent them to the elevator, then went to the elegator & went to the 1341th floor where the Yaoi -not fun- club was taking place. "DIOS MIO!" Akari thought to herself upon witnessing the horrors of a Yaoi fan clap.

All they saw where some fithy weeaboo bitches talking about crazy fucking shit with tables that had books, essays, fics, etc. about faggots & their hormone distortions. "Dis is a gulag!" Kyoko said to the girls, while girls nodded in aggroment. "God help us all!" Yooi & Chinatown said to themselves coping with the pain.

They could hear them talking. "… I love the anal chemistry math Zap & Neji hove & I want the producers to make them fuck each other in the ass with lotion." One thin dyke said to another fat whale who looked like she had robbed McDonalds. "Those bitches in that battle anime won't appreciate the ship of M. Night Shyamamalanmander & Shia Le Bouf , they're so qiute together."

The girls were freaked out. Akarin wanted to vomit on all over their jihab looking fucking faces & Kyanide wantad to of burn the shet out of this placie.

They could hear other crazy protastent heathens running their assholi. "…vampire anime are soooool last year, zombie gypsy homos are the new dildowave I want Dab & Daniel to make out in front of my TV screen & fap near my Black Butler bodypurrows." Said another desperate cunt to another fag. "The Twin Towers Arc was such a dramatic arc, wathinc TT1 chan saying that she lovesTT2 chan kun before explodie by allahuakbar terrorista fista sista & then TT2 explodo too from xer guilt T.T"

The screams of agony continued(not a jojo meme). "Where ar zey gonna introjuice Apoli to Zero, bcz we need to hav dat homoerotic marriage in the animu as vell." "Ya ya the manga is worse than the 30 yen anime, I need zem bak to feed my doggi" two megatrons said to each other. "I want Aquaman to masturbate in front of my clit plz sama!"

The girls were trembling from both fear & anger. "I wan Deron to faceshat Kalluki bcz I enjoy ass to ash relationship." A lezzie Nike mascot said. "IWANTOUTIWANTOUTIWANTOUTIWANTOUT!1!1" Akari thought to herself.

The girlz had enaf & pulled out deir rifles & flamezowers while Chinatsu playedsome Opera music loudly while doing so. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLLL KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAAA FUCKKKKKIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG DDYYYYYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEE hooomooooooooo Looooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeerrrrrssssssiiiaaaaaaaa!1!" Kyoko souted.

"What is the song?" a homo hore said before the furst gunshat got loaded in her & could be heareeed impairment. Akarinie had unleashed her imagination first on a fucking whale dyke making it real. "I did it! I actually did it!" Akari said while tearing up from joy & pride. "FUCK YOUR BLACK BUTTLER PEDOPHILIAC SHIPOOOOOOOSS AAAAAAAA!" Yui screaaemed to de crown while shooting everything that moved.

"HERPEEEEEEES UUUUSSSSS OBAMA!" some of them screamed before they acceptor their lord & personal savior bullet in the head. Fat whales, skinny skeletonian dykes, tranny dilso absorbers were falling down one after another 75 genders. Blood, semen & Aids everywhere. "Your pussi looks like my sink!" Akarin screamed while loading those bullets on those lessietz like their papi should have loaded their cummies on the floor insted of inside those whore mathas of them so they could have never been borno yeti

Some resbies stood to fight back. They looked like they were cosplaying little boys that were being shipped with older homos & some others looked like they were taking steroids & hormone homo injections with their milk evy day.

But this coudn't stop xer grills as they were shooting their way through them, chasing down the remnants of this abysmal crack house of a convention.

The grills continues blasting lezzie asses till they reached te stairs in the far left & started bashing heads in with their rifles. Some of them had manageried to climp down 2.56 floorz & Akarin & Kyiaiaiaiako jumped on eht gap betwan zem to get ahead of them.

Akashi chan & Kyanureeves chan landed in front of de dyjes that were a few chromosomes short. …ok, a lot of chromosomes short. Akainu took a streitforward stance with her pistol that the dikes had nevar sen beforf bcz they were neve strait to began wit& Akari screamed "IT'S HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" while the cunt lickers knew ethey were fucked AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA they screamed & zey got shot by Akainu's pistolo, while getting rifled & spooned by lord Kyokara after Akarin's effort to save the world form them.

Only one had remained. She was sound surrounded by Akazi & Kiriririririko from the back ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) & Yugi & Chinpa san chan from the front ( ͡ಠ ͜ʖ ͡ಠ)

She had tall blue hair & had enlarged boobs in the size of China's ass. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger & her thumb in the shape of an "L" in her forehead (not an asthma mouth reference?. Kyoko then got front of Akarin chan & said "Now take this L!" while shooting zat dumb hore in her gut. "AAAOOOOooorbhgel;bgkwgekgjregrlhkwegwkopkfqdx" she screamed while falling down with grin blood on her hands.

"Wait why is her blood green!?" Chinatsu asked the girls. Then, the bloody hore picked something in her head that looked like a mask remover. She started pulling her skin out of her face. "What in the fuck!?" Yui said. She pulled her skin mask off. All they saw was a hideous face that looked like an even more down syndrome Chewbacca.

Kyoko looked at it & said "You're one ugly mothafucka!" The fiendish dyke alien thing then took something like a yugioh card desk looking thing with buttons & screens that had small red lines on them in her hand & started pressing buttons. The girs were confused. Till xat dyke alien started laughing in a deep manly voice "aohahaohaoahAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "SSSHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kyoko scremead figuring out that was a bomb. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" the girls screamed running off the building while hearing the dyke thing still laughing for her kamikaze nuke she had on her hands.

The girls managed to run off the 1568 floorz the skyscraper had & escaped. Then a tremendously BOOM was heard while witnessing a nuke going off & the skyscraper exploding to shit.

"Are you all okay?" the girls askedtill they saw all 4 of them that were intact. "Wait!" said Akarin chan. "Where is that girl we saw in the lobby that send us to the elevator to go to the convention?" The girls then realized she was blown up too. The girls saluted in front of the fallen skyscieraper.

R.I.P. AQUARIUM MANAGER 2017 -4510 "we'll never forgetti you" – kaneki predator kun


End file.
